disney_descendantsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal
Lady Maleficent "Mal" Bertha is one of the main characters who appears in the Disney Channel Original Movies Descendants, Descendants 2 and Descendants 3. She is told by her mother, Maleficent to steal The Fairy Godmother's magic wand. Before Ben's coronation to be king after he gave the villain kids a chance to be good people, who are Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal herself in the first movie. History In the prequel book, "The Isle of the Lost", Mal dreams of being on the stone floor of an ancient temple ruin near a lake with a handsome prince; this is where and with whom she goes on a date in Auradon. Also, in the book, she witnesses (while unconscious after trying to retrieve the Dragon Eye) her mother's (Maleficent), wrath on the baby, Aurora. Mal is a natural born leader. She is depicted as being quite mischievous, as it is shown in Descendants that she enjoys stealing and spray painting. She is also depicted as being artistic and enjoys drawing. Mal enjoys casting spells, but only as needed. She is not a bad person and wants to fight for redemption from all her mother's mistakes she made. Mal is a nice girl, once you get to know her. Mal is also plagued by insecurities, espacially in the second movie. That's why she never told Ben she loved him before, because she thought she wasn't good enough. Those insecurities are also one of the reasons she fled to the Isle of the Lost. The other is that everyone tried to pressure her into being "A Lady of the court", because of the coming Royal Cotillion, which was also said to be like an engagement between Mal and Ben. Near the end of the movie, Mal changes into a dragon similiar to her mother's dragon form to fight Uma. Appearance Mal is described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes and is medium height (1.57m) but can grow gigantic as much as she wants, usually much bigger then every building on auradon. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for leather and studs. This changed temporarily in the second movie, where she thinks she has to dye her hair blonde with magic and wear colors similiar to Ben's (blue and yellow) due to her social status. At the end of the movie, her hair color is back to a lighter purple as before (Dyed by Drizzy, the daughter of Drizzella, on the Isle of the Lost). Trivia *She's the daughter of Maleficent. *She and Ben end up together. *Mal's mother, Maleficent, most likely named her daughter after a name derived from her own. (Mal-eficent= Mal) *Evie is her best friend and becomes a sister-figure to her. *She and Audrey were enemies, due to her (Mal's) mother being "the evil fairy" who cursed her (Audrey) mother. At the end of the first film, though, their enemy status is much decreased and they might become friends. *Due to her mother being classed as the baddest villain of all time, Mal is considered the leader of her friends. *Her first full name is Maleficent after her mother said after unlocking a Disney Descendants secret from Disney Channel, she is only called Mal because her mother thinks she is not worthy until she proves herself to become a true villian. *Her name (supposedly nickname) "Mal" means bad in Spanish, French and Portuguese. *In a scene where she tries to save Ben from drowning, it is revealed that she can't swim. *Uma and Mal used to be friends. *At the end of the second film, she can transform into a dragon like her mother. *Her hair is more darker in Descendants 3 than it was in the second film. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Teens Category:Protagonists Category:Female Cast Category:Villain Kids Category:Giants Category:Descendants 3 Category:TROISIÈME DESCENDANTS Category:VKs